Estambre
by Milaxan
Summary: Helga desea mas que nunca celebrar este dia de san valentin con su amado Arnold, pero para hacerlo, ciertas cosas deben volver a aparecer.ROMANCE misterio! y alguno que otro enredo.
1. Prologo

Estambre Escrito por Asuka Faithless Prologo  
  
Era tarde por la noche, cuando una sombra se deslizaba por las calles de Hillwood. Pasando por la tienda de flores Vitelo, la tienda de carne de Mr. Green, el teatro, el cine y muchos otros lugares de esa calle en especial. La sombra siguio caminando escondiendose tras cada bote de basura, buzon, poste, callejon, gato o lo que ubiese para esconderse, llevando consigo un simple sobre.  
  
Si alguien se ubiese hacercado lo suficiente a ese sobre, abria notado que no tenia nada de normal.  
  
La sombra llego hasta una casa y se detuvo. Estuvo detenida frente a esta largo rato, como si meditase algo o esperase a que algo ocurriera, sin dejar ningun momento de mirar a su alredor. Rapidamente se movio y se metio a un callejon a un lado de la casa, subio unas escaleras sin hacer ruido y llego hasta una pequeña ventana que habia quedado descuidadamente semi- abierta.  
  
Esta vez no vacilo, la sombra entro por la ventana callendo a una habitacion, revolviendolo todo. Milagrosamente el ruido no desperto al unico ser en la habitacion, que era un chico de pelo rubio y una extraña cabeza en forma de balon de football americano.  
  
Se acerco al niño que dormia placidamente, observo si dormia profundamente y luego le robo un beso en la mejilla entre sueños. La persona se alejo un poco.  
  
Un ruido se escucho en las escaleras.  
  
"¿Arnold?, ¿Estas bien?" Se sintio el ruido de las escaleras.  
  
Claramente sorpendida, la sombra dejo el sobre descuidadamente sobre los pies del chico de la cabeza rara y sobre ella una simple rosa roja, que quedaron escondidas entre libros cuando el joven se dio una vuelta en su cama. Luego salio huyendo de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
"¿Arnold?" pregunto el abuelo Phil nuevamente antes de entrar a la habitacion de su nieto con una vela en la mano.  
  
Arnold se movio en su cama, despertandose por todo el bullicio que se habia formado. "¿Abuelo?, ¿Que pasa?" se restregaba los ojos bigorosamente.  
  
"¿Estas bien?, escuche como si algo pesado se callera" Phil se asomo por la pequeña ventana en la habitacion, viendo una sombra observando en direccion a el. "uh, raro" cerro la ventana con pestillo y estaba por salir de la habitacion cuando algo llamo su atencion.  
  
"¿No te comiste la cena?, esta bien porque era sandia y tu sabes que odio la sandia" Su nieto lo miraba con ojos de sueño "¿mañana es el gran dia, hombre pequeño?"  
  
"Si abuelo, mañana es el gran dia" Su abuelo salio de la habitacion, dejando a Arnold solo en la obscuridad.  
  
El abuelo volvio a entrar sorprendiendolo "¿Que es eso?" se acerco y tomo los dientes postizos de su esposa "Si Cookie no tuviese la cabeza atada al cuerpo, seguramente la dejaria botada por alli" y salio de la habitacion. Arnold poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, sin saber que esa noche tenia los mismos pensamientos que otra persona no muy lejos de el.  
  
Mañana es el dia, mañana es.  
  
More for come...  
  
Notas de autora: Mmm kuiiiiiiiii! hacia tiempo que tenia esto en la mente y keria hacerlo fanfic! pero ahora ke lo veo no se si me gusta ejejeje veamos que pasa en los proximos capitulos a seguir de "ESTAMBRE" que como su nombre lo dice! sera un enredo de cosas! .  
  
Dejen reviews.  
  
Next: Sorpresa, sorpresa. 


	2. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Soy...

Hiii! Espero que lean este fanfic! Que lejos de ser el mejor! Es bastante entretenido! ¬¬ a mi parecer y el de mi amigo imaginario, jejejejp…

princesa de un cuento infinito…

**Capitulo 2, Sorpresa, sorpresa.**

Era un dia normal en Hillwood. Aves cantando, gente caminando contenta, niños jugando, personas regando sus plantas, niñas saliendo de los basureros, no era nada que Hillwood no ubiese visto antes.

Helga salio de su escondite en el basurero, hacia horas que se encontraba aalli y la pestilencia comenzaba a afectarle tanto que sus normales alucinaciones estaban mas que fuera de control. Sentia su cabeza explotar en cualquier momento.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. Ni el dolor de cabeza, ni las alucinaciones, ni el sonido de Brainy respirando en su hombro la molestaban en lo absoluto. Se sentia realizada, y no era para menos. Su vida podia cambiar de hoy en adelante, si jugaba bien las cartas que tenia en la mesa. Tenia todo de su parte.

Ademas...

Hoy era San Valentin. Tenia bastante que planear.

-

El sol entraba fuerte, como cada mañana, por el inmenso tragaluz del techo de la habitacion de nuestro amigo cabeza de balon. todo estaba tranquilo y si no fuese por los leves ronquidos del joven seria un total silencio de muertos.

"oye arnold, oye arnold, oye arnold, oye arnold, oye arnold, oye arnold, oye ar..." Arnold se levanto de la cama, bajo a tomar el desayuno, se ducho e hizo todo lo que hacia normalmente en las mañanas, sin nada en especial. mmm...A excepcion de tomar un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, los libros que estaban sobre la cama y meterlos todos juntos descuidadamente en su mochila. luego salio corriendo a tomar el autobus.

Cuando llego a la parada el bus estaba a punto de partir, se subio apresurado y se sento junto a su amigo del alma. Gerald Johansen. Hasta ahora, a sus 15 años de edad, seguian siendo de los mejores amigos, inseparables como la las abejas y la miel.

-"Hey Arnold"- Saludo Gerald ofreciendo su mano para hacer su tipico saludo "secreto"

-"¿Qué cuenta?"- El joven rubio estaba un tanto despistado, todavía somnoliento. –"¿Algo nuevo?"-

-"Te contaria algo nuevo, si me prestases "el hobbit" de JRR Tolkien, hermano"- Arnold asintio y abrio su bolso buscando el dichoso libro, al sacarlo, un sobre resbalo sobre las piernas de Gerald.

-"¿Y esto?"- El joven afroamericano lo tomo entre sus manos –"Dice: 'Para Arnold'"-

-"¡¿Que! ¡Dejame ver! ¡¡¡Quizas es de Lila que quiere salir en una cita de san valentin!"- Si Gerald no fuese ávido con sus manos, las ubiera perdido con el zarpazo que le mando el chico cabeza de balon al arrebatarle el misterioso sobre. Lo abrio como si su vida dependiese de ello, pero a la vez tratando de cuidar cada detalle.

Mientras ambos chicos se encontraban enfocados en el sobre, no notaron a la rubia-uni-ceja que les miraba palida desde el asiento frente a ellos.

'_¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, ¡debia de abrirlo cuando estuviese solo_!' penso.

-"Ha vamos hermano, ¡yo te leo la carta!"- Gerald volvio a tener posesion del pobre papel, y en voz alta comenzo a leer.

' _Querido Arnold:_

_Quizas no me recuerdes. Si fuese tu yo no me recordaria, soy alguien que la gente encuentra facil olvidar. Te refrescare levemente la memoria, tu amiga de intercambio, Cecile. Bueno, jejeje la que se hizo pasar por tu amiga Cecile para poder salir contigo en una cita de San valentin. _

_¿Te preguntaras que hago escribiéndote, bueno pues ni yo misma lo se concretamente. Mis esperanzas son bajas, y mi vergüenza aumenta mientras aparece cada letra de esta carta. Pero tampoco quisiera hacerte leer una gigantesca carta para decirte 3 simples palabras_

_¿Quieres salir conmigo, En otra cita de san Valentín. Hoy (suponiendo que leas la carta el dia exacto de san Valentín), en el campo Gerald a las 5 de la tarde. Si asistes, ya veremos a donde vamos. Si no, no te sientas mal ni nada, lo entenderé perfectamente._

_Siempre tuya, _

_La falsa Cecile.'_

-"¿Arnold?"- Gerald meneaba una mano frente a a su amigo –"¡Respondeme viejo!"-

-"Oh, oh, ¿Cecile?"- Balbuceo.

-"Oh, oh. ¡Doi! Eso dice la carta Arnold"- Su amigo reia viendo como a Arnold se le subian los colores. Pobre, nunca habia tenido suerte en el amor. –"y que dices ¿iras?"-

¿Iras, ¿ire a ver a cecile?. La Cecile que busque por cielo, mar y tierra, ahora apareciendo misteriosamente denuevo. ¿Ire a verla, ¡¡Claro que ire a verla! ¡IRE AUNQUE GRANIZE, LLUEVA O RELAMPAGUE!

-"mmm…no se Gerald….tengo que pensarlo"- Dijo contrario a lo que su mente le gritaba, sus manos sudaban con la idea de estar parado a las 5 de la tarde en el campo gerald, esperando por esta misteriosa chica.

-"Yo te ayudare amigo, te convertire en todo un galan"- Arnold lo miro con cierto recelo mientras se bajaban del autobús hacia el colegio. Este seria el dia de clases mas largo de su vida, incluyendo aquel en que les obligaron a practicar en caso de huracán y quedarse hasta el otro dia de vigilia en el establecimiento.

El señor Simmons apretaba cada vez mas el papel a medida que leia el poema entre sus manos. Este profesor los habia seguido hasta la secundaria por amor a su curso. El pobre papel en forma de protesta solo alcanzaba a emitir unos leves "crack!" mientras era apachurrado.

"_Solo mirarte en mi ansiedad espero,_

_Sólo mirarte en mi ansiedad aspiro,_

_Y mas me muero cuando mas te miro,_

_Y mas te miro cuando mas me muero_

_El tiempo pasa por demas ligero,_

_Lloro su raudo, turbulento giro,_

_Y mas te quiero cuanto mas suspiro,_

_Y mas suspiro cuanto mas te quiero._

_Deja a tu cuello encadenar mi brazo,_

_Y al blando son con que nos brinda el remo_

_La mar surquemos en estrecho lazo._

_Ni temo al viento ni a las ondas temo,_

_Que mas me quemo cuanto mas te abrazo,_

_Y mas te abrazo cuanto mas me quemo."_

… Termino de recitar_ el _señor Simmons mientras algunas de las niñas de la clase suspiraban ante la belleza del poema.

-"A mi pesar, la persona que escribio este especial poema a decidido quedarse en el anonimato, como muchas otras veces"- Aclaro un poco la garganta -"oh! Como me desilusiona que no aprecies tu talento querida Helga"-

Helga tocio estruendosamente al esuchar su nombre.

-"¡¡Lo siento! Se me escapo, es que tu poema es tan especial. Fue sin intencion, no quize."- La clase completa se dio vuelta para ver a Helga como un mono de circo. El primero en levantar el dedo y apuntarla fue Harold.

-"¿Helga escribiendo poemas?¿que broma es esa?"

-"¡¡Hasta yo podria escribir algo mejor que esa basura!"- Respondio Rhonda al segundo luego de Harold, siendo que ella habia sido de las que habian estado suspirando segundos antes.

-"¿Helga femenina?"-

-"¿Que? ¡¡Ella es tan femenina como un troco de tocino!"- NDLA. Tipico insulto incoherente de niños

Esa fue la gota que derralzo el bazo -"¡¡Ya es suficiente jovenes! Los poemas de Helga son hermosos y debo agregar que ya ha ganado un par de concursos con ellos"-

-"¿Eh ganado?"-

-"¡Claro que si! Estaba esperando a tener un momento a solas para comunicartelo, pero te inscribi en un par de concursos de escritura y en ambos sacaste el 1er lugar, ambos con premios y trofeos"- Sonrio ampliamente el señor Simmons -"Quiza esto et sirva para tenerte mas autoconfianza y saber lo especial que eres como persona"-

-"Si ella escribio los poemas anonimos, ¿Para quién eran todos los anteriores?"- Chillo Sheena mientras le comentaba a Nadine, quien asintio curiosa.

Helga que desde el principio miraba con una cara de espanto (boca abierta y ojos exageradamente grandes), comenzo a emitir un leve sonido como "pu-u-uh pu-u-uh" a la mencion de "¿Para quién eran todos esos poemas?"

-"¿Hay algo que quieras decir?"-

-"Pu-u-uh…pu-u-edo retira-arme de-e clases Sr Simm-o-ons?"- Helga estaba palida como un papel, y por primera vez desde que entro a la Secundaria, se podria apreciar que ella, Helga Geralidine Pataki, estaba oficialmente y públicamente nerviosa. Sus manos le sudaban mientras que un par de gotas le recorrian la frente, sus labios estanban rojos de los mordiesqueos que le habia dado su dueña. Y una pequeña gota de sangre se escapaba del labio inferior.

Palida como la nieve, con los ojos semi morados, como quien aguanta el llanto volvio a preguntar, esta vez mas segura –"¿Puedo retirarme de clases Sr. Simmons?"- miro a su alrededor, mientras su rostro volvia a tomar su color natural –"No creo que me sienta bien como para continuar con esta charada"-

El profesor tocio levemente y asintio con la cabeza, palido ante la actitud de Helga. Ella simplemente salio del salon mientras todos le miraban a su espalda, ni siquiera un murmullo se escucho, solo silencio.

Fuera del salón Helga tomo su mochila y ahogo el grito mas impresionante que jamas hubiese emitido. Su vida, estaba arruinada. Ya no podria mantener su reputacion de matona, ni de brusca. Ahora cada vez que fuese a golpear a alguien, recitarian algno de sus poemas o simplemente le dirian algo como "Helga Poe" o peor como ese escritor chileno "Helga Huidobro", "Helga G. Neruda" o algo peor el estilo.

Prefirió correr a su casa y conectarse a Internet. Abrio el casi obsoleto MiRC que tenia en su computador, que ocupaba mayoritariamente para descargar mangas de algún canal estadounidense.

**#Usted a ingresado a #libros**

**Topic- ¡¡gavilan que no lee se lo lleva la corriente! xD-**-

'_Quizas deberia cambiarme el nick, este ya esta muy viejo'_ penso mientras veia su "Helga-plus- Betsy" '_Quizas algo como…'_

**Usted a Cambiado su nick a "FaLsAcEciLE"**

**Al canal a ingresado "Niño-Afro" y "ABneR"**

**Se abre un privado para ellos. (solo ellos pueden leer)**

**ABneR: Hey Gerald!**

**Niño-Afro: Oye bro! Tienes que buscar algun lugar nuevo donde encontrarnos! **

**Niño-Afro: Consigue msn! Esto esta muerto**

**ABneR: No se, es mas simple aquí. Pero hay poca gente.**

**Niño-Afro:¿¡¡Viste hermano?**

**ABneR:¿Qué cosa Gerald?**

**Niño-Afro:¡El nick de esa persona-à FaLsAcEciLE**

**ABneR:¿¡Qué?**

**Arnold dejo el provado de lado y le envio otro privado a este misterioso personaje "FaLsAcEciLE"**

NDLA: mas obvio no podría ser…pero es un fanfic después de todo…

**ABneR:¿Hola?**

**FaLsAcEciLEke kieres?**

**ABneR:¿como te llamas?**

**FaLsAcEciLE no es obvio acaso?**

**ABneR:Disculpa, es que creo conocerte, eso es todo.**

**ABneR:Eres Cecile, no?. Soy Anorld.**

**FaLsAcEciLEEm..uh..disculpa. Hola ¿Cómo has estado?**

**ABneR:Muy bien desde la ultima vez que nos vimos.**

**ABneR:¿por que nunca me contactaste? **

**ABneR: O disculpa..¿como estas?**

**FaLsAcEciLEBien, creo. El hecho de mi em…desaparición. **

**FaLsAcEciLElo dejaremos para otro momento, ¿esta bien?**

**ABneR:Esta bien.**

**FaLsAcEciLE¿reciviste mi carta?**

**ABneR: Por supuesto. pero No se como hiciste para meterla en mi mochila.**

**FaLsAcEciLElas chicas tenemos nuestros metodos **

**ABneR: Supongo que los tienen jejeje. Y por si te interesa saberlo.**

**ABneR:te doy un adelanto :3 …estoy ansioso por salir contigo otra vez.**

**FaLsAcEciLEdisculpa Arnold! Mi madre necesita ocupar el computador… **

**FaLsAcEciLENos vemos.**

**ABneR:Esperemos que esta vez el nos vemos, dure menos de 4 años.**

**ABneR:espera! Tienes msn o algo donde contactarte?**

**FaLsAcEciLEclaro :D es adios.**

**FaLsAcEciLE se a desconectado del servidor.**

**Devuelta al privado de Gerald y Anorld.**

**ABneR:¡Era ella! ¡De verdad era ella!**

**Niño-Afro:Genial hermano ¿Qué hablaron?**

**ABneR:no me lo vas a creer….**

Fuera del Internet, Helga hablaba por telefono.

-"¡¡¡Pheobe, no me lo vas a creer!"- grito emocionada Helga, Phoebe alterada ante la euforia de su amiga (nunca antes vista por ella) tocio un par de veces antes de responder.

-"¿Qué cosa helga?"-

-"¡Hable con 'mantecado' sin insultarlo siquiera!"- su sonrisa de un millon de dolares no seria borrada tan fdacilmente hasta que…

-"Como cecile, ¿no?"- Helga hizo un pequeño ¡hump! En aprobación a lo que decia phoebe. –"eso no esta bien, debes hacerlo por ti misma"-

-"lo se pheebs"-Suspuriro a sus anchas –"Lo siento…em…Bobo necesita ocupar el telefono…y Pheebs?"-

-"¿Qué sucede?"-

-"Esta conversación nunca ocurrio"-

Phoebe sonrio al otro extremo del telefono. –"Olvidando"-

**Next:**

**El principio del fin**


	3. Casi en la cita

Estambre

Capitulo 2

Casi en la cita.

No podía pensar en que usar esa tarde, ni de que hablarían, el simple hecho de que saldrían en una cita ocupaba de lleno su mente, no dejándole espacio para nada mas.

"Debes de controlarte Helga" se decía a si misma mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón de su templo en el ático. "no debes insultarlo, debes ser tu misma"

Una pequeñita voz detrás de su cabeza le decía. "¿y si no soy capaz?". Debía de serlo. Debía de ser capaz y punto, no había mas palabras en el asunto. Se levanto y corrió al baño.

Se miro como no lo hacia en bastante tiempo. Apreciando cada detalle de su delgado cuerpo.

Era cierto que era delgada, que su busto era un tanto "limitado" en comparación al de algunas chicas de su clase. Aun así no se sentía mal consigo misma, ser delgada le gustaba, podía correr mas que otras y saltar mas alto. A veces cuando estaba un tanto ida en su mente, pensaba que era tan delgada como para flotar en el viento.

Hace tanto tiempo que pensaba en la misma persona, que ya no lo sentía casi, era como respirar, simplemente sucedía. Volvió a mirarse al espejo, su largo cabello rubio suelto para la ocasión, un leve rastro de lápiz labial en su rostro (causa de su intento fallido de usar maquillaje) y el collar que en su interior albergaba la foto de su amado.

"Oh si existe un dios, algún ser supremo en este universo. Le ruego, le suplico con el corazón de rodillas que me aliente, me ayude a hacer de este día uno inolvidable."

La hora se acercaba con cada tic-tic del reloj. Cuanto odiaba Arnold ese reloj. Si uno pudiese de alguna manera adelantar el tiempo, el dejaría de estar así de ansioso y sus uñas se salvarían de sus despiadados colmillos.

"Gerald…" comenzó.

"no viejo, aun no es hora." respondió por cuarta vez en tres minutos el joven del gran afro. Era obvio que el tipo estaba nervioso pero, ¿era para tanto? Arrastrarlo y obligarlo a vestirle eran una cosa, luego estaba lo de elegir su perfume, comprar un regalo para la nena y esperar a que fuese la hora de salir. ¡El tenia que arreglarse para su propia cita de san Valentín, por dios! "oye, _creo _que ya debería irme"

Arnold sabía que su amigo tenía razón. El había invitado a Phoebe a salir esta noche, no quería que por su culpa su cita se arruinase a alguna forma.

"Por supuesto hermano, nos vemos mañana" el saludo secreto que compartían desde hacia años se hizo presente en la despedida "te deseo suerte con Phoebe"

"lo mismo para ti" Arnold se encontraba ahora solo en su habitación, solo en compañía del reloj y su insistente tic-tic.

Entupido reloj, pensó antes de lanzar a el inocente reloj lo mas lejos que aguanto su brazo.

Podía recordar como si hubiese sido ayer, aquel día ya hacia 4 años en que se habían visto por última vez. Ella vestida con una camisa a rallas y una falda rosa, su cabello ondulado. En ese tiempo el era mas bajo, ahora a sus 14 años no era el mas alto de los varones pero había llegado a la respetable altura de 1,72 , que no lo hacia resaltar entre las multitudes pero le permitía ser mas alto que la mayoría de las chicas de su clase.

Sus amistades con el pasar de los años habían ido en aumento, ya no solo era conocido como el niño de la peculiar cabeza de balón, si no que además era uno de los mas inteligentes de su clase, atleta nato y escritor.

De su infancia solo quedaban recuerdos y uno que otro amigo de la época que le hablaba en los pasillos. Gerald, Sid, Stinky y Harold eran los únicos del grupo que seguían viéndose. El resto, sepa dios que le sucedió al resto.

Sabia que Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda y Lila se encontraban en el curso paralelo al suyo, pero en raras ocasiones se habían topado y aun mas raras eran las veces en que habían cruzado palabras.

Según tenia entendido Helga se habia sosegado con el paso de los años, ya no molestaba a nadie, pero aun asi no tenia amigos. Al parecer su mala reputación la habia acompañado hasta allí.

Phoebe estaba saliendo con su amigo Gerald, asi que al menos de ella sabía una que otra cosa.

Rhonda y Lila eran un caso aparte. Siendo ambas las niñas mas "solicitadas" entre los varones, era casi imposible dirigirles la palabra sin que algún fan te golpease las costillas por los celos. Eran, literalmente inalcanzables.

Es un bello día, un bello día de san Valentín pensó mientras veía a través de su techo-ventana. Si, ¿que hora eran ya? Las 4.50pm, sí que era un bello día. Se levanto lentamente y emprendió su corto viaje al campo Gerald, ansioso de encontrarse con la misteriosa Cecile.

Helga, cof cof quise decir Cecile. Bueno como iba, Cecile esperaba nerviosa en un banquito en el campo Gerald, sin saber que estaba siendo observada a la distancia.

Gerald golpeo a Harold por enésima vez. "calla papanatas, que nos va a ver"

"aun no me creo que esa sea _la_ Cecile" dijo el chico mientras mascaba un gran trozo de chocolate. "se me hace conocida de todas maneras"

"Creo que recordaría haber visto a una chica asi de linda" pronuncio Sid, quien habia permanecido callado durante todo aquel periodo."Sid nunca olvida una presa"

Gerald quien seguia mirando a través de los binoculares dijo "mmm creo que Harold tiene razón, me parece a haberla visto en algún lugar, pero no se donde"

Que no la identificaran era parte del sutil plan que Helga habia elaborado. Primero estaba el uso de maquillaje, que luego de un par de intentos fallidos (díganse completos fracasos) decidió deja a cargo de su siempre dispuesta hermana Olga. Luego estaba la ropa, que luego de er…igual cantidad de intentos fallidos también habia terminado relegándole a Olga. Y para terminar, su peinado que como todo lo anterior era obra de su hermana.

Helga era un cero a la izquierda para las cosas de "nenas" y aquel día todo le recalco aquello. Bueno, siguiendo con la historia. Helga estaba allí esperando, haciendo las cosas que una persona común y corriente (tan común y corriente como Helga G. Pataki pudiese ser) hace mientras espera, dijese: comerse las uñas, sacar su relicario cada cierto tiempo, mirar las nubes, etc. Cosas de gente que espera. Estaba en eso cuando un sutil "Cecile" la llamo devuelta a tierra.

Dios, su cita habia comenzado.

NDLA: cuantos años me demore en escribir este capitulo? Sorry jakjakjak imaginense que ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo que antes y ¬¬ se me ocurre escribir esto. Mm la ociosidad universitaria. Mmm sera. Nos vemos!

REVIEW!!!


	4. La cita

Estambre

La cita

By Milaxan

"Cecile" Aquel nombre llamado por tantas veces escuchada voz le trajo de vuelta a tierra. Volvió sus ojos hacia la fuente de aquel sonido. Allí estaba Arnold, como siempe le había soñado, envuelto en aquel perfume que ella tanto adoraba, mirándole con una expresión de curiosidad mezclada con sorpresa.

Helga intento incorporarse lo más rápido que pudo, lo que resulto en un inminente desastre, un colapso de piernas y zapatos que termino con Arnold mirándola con cara de vergüenza desde el piso. Con su trabajosamente seleccionado guardarropa manchado con barro y con ella misma roja en cada nivel del arco iris.

-"No sabes cuanto lo…"- Comenzó a decir cuando su propia voz la hizo estremecerse ante un pensamiento. ¿Cómo podía haber obviado tan importante detalle dentro de su plan maestro? Su voz, su timbre tan peculiar, sus modales, todo eso la delataría, dándole a Arnold la certeza de que Cecile, era Alguien más cercano y conocido, alguien como Helga G Pataki. Se sintió acorralada y el color de su rostro paso de un rojo a un morado intenso. Debía pensar, arreglar y parchar todo lo relevante a ese tema dentro de su plan en menos de 1 segundo.

'Esta bien' Pensó tratando de calmarse 'Solo debo cambiar mi vos y mi forma de hablar y HACERLO Rápido' se imagino como era que hablaba su hermana Olga, con un suave tono al final de cada oración, y lo de cambiar su forma de hablar, era suficiente con no maldecir y no gritar mas de la cuenta. Eso debía servir

Tosió un par de veces intentando acostumbrar a su garganta a la proeza que estaba a punto de realizar -"COF COF…no sabes cuanto siento el haberte hecho tropezar" Claramente había sonado como su hermana Olga, su talento de actriz no dejaba de sorprenderla.

-"No te preocupes, no fue con intención"- Respondió Arnold a quien le había parecido mas que extraño que la muchacha hubiera tomado una pausa cercana a 5 minutos para continuar su oración. Se levanto del piso con destreza, su práctica en deporte y sus horas de juego con sus mascotas le habían otorgado cierta capacidad atlética, que ahora agradecía.

-"En Fin"- Respondió ella –"Me parece adecuado que después de tan largo lapsus entre nuestro ultimo encuentro y este, que deberíamos volver a presentarnos"- Le extendió una mano la cual el estrecho –"Me conoces como Cecile y aunque se que sabes que no soy la persona que dije ser aquella vez, me gustaría que me siguieras conociendo como tal"-

El le respondió un poco molesto, ya que esperaba que después de todo ella le diera su nombre real –"Bueno, yo sigo siendo Arnold"- Helga noto que intento sonreírle ampliamente pero que le había molestado su forma de re-presentarse. –"¿A dónde te gustaría ir?"-

-"Oh, la verdad es que tenia algo planeado"-

'Esto NO es lo que tenia planeado' Pensó mientras se montaba en un carrito de montaña rusa de la feria local.

-"¿Estas realmente seguro que quieres subirte a esto?"- Dijo mirando a Arnold algo asustada.

-"Vamos, no es para nada terrible"- Arnold era un fan de las montañas rusas y esta era una que había llegado desde Ciudad Capital especialmente para San Valentín –"Además nada mejor para conocer a alguien que escucharle gritar un par de veces"- El carro comenzó a andar un poco y a subir en altura. Arnold no pudo resistir dejar escapar una risa al verla agarrada como gato a los amarres de seguridad del juego.

-"Ósea, no es que tenga miedo ni nada, es que no acostumbro a subir a estas ¡¡¡Wahh!!!" No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que había empezado la primera caída del juego –"¡No sabes cuanto te estoy odiando en este momento!"-

Arnold río un poco -"Pero si es demasiado entretenido, mira ahí viene el 360"-

-"¿El qué?"- Otro grito de terror de parte de Helga –"SANTO DIOS, ¿COMO PUEDES DISFRUTAR ESTO?"-

Al terminar el recorrido del carrito, la cara de Hel…quiero decir Cecile no era la misma de un comienzo, pálida como coliflor y tensa como un animal en peligro, se bajo caminando como robot hasta que estuvo en el seguro y querido piso de la feria. Arnold sonreía complacido, como quien se acaba de comer un almuerzo después de estar muchas horas en ayuno.

-"¿Qué haremos ahora?"- Pregunto Arnold, Helga descompuesta le miro con rabia.

-"Algo que no me quite años de vida en el proceso"-Miro a su alrededor. La feria estaba llena de lugares que ella consideraba espantosos. Ruedas gigantes que le daban vértigo, carritos que daban vueltas en distintas direcciones, algo que parecía ser un martillo que daba vueltas a la gente en su interior. –"Ya sé, jugaremos a los dardos"-

-"Eso no es para nada entretenido, ¿Por qué no vamos a beber algo antes?"- Helga Asintió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el quiosco de jugos cuando un grito los detuvo.

-"¡Arnold!"- Al dar la vuelta encontraron a Lila, que si bien no vestía provocativamente como Rhonda a su lado, llevaba detrás igual cantidad de escoltas masculinos. –"¿Viniste a nuestra cita compartida de san Valentín?"- Helga rodó sus ojos.

-"No Lila, vine en mi propia cita, exclusiva"- Lila miro a Helga por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado –"Debo decir que me siento muy desilusionada, siempre pensé que te gustaba-gustaba"- Al decir lo ultimo saco los labios casi exageradamente y puso las manos en su cadera.

Arnold rojo de vergüenza ya que le parecía muy inapropiado que después de saber que estaba en una cita venga Lila y diga aquello, no supo que más decir.

-"Pero mira que rubia más monona"- Rhonda se acerca a Helga tocándole la cabeza, Helga era al menos unos 10 CMS más baja que ronda con su 175. –"Verdad que se parece a como se llama esa niña"- El corazón de Helga se paro en seco, la habían descubierto.

-"Olga, creo que se llamaba, la hermana de Helga, ¿Recuerdas?"-Lila puso cara de asco al escuchar el final de la frase -"Mi hermanita mayor tiene LEJOS más estilo y belleza que esta rubiecita, porfavor ni siquiera la compares"-

Helga no aguanto más tanto insulto y por fin decidio abrir la boca –"Rubia natural y no pseudo colorina con etapas en su vida morenas ni rubia a querer"-

-"Auch"- exclamo Rhonda; mirando a Lila a quien se le subían los colores al rostro:

Lila levanto su mano para abofetear a Helga –"¿Como te atreves?"- La mano de Lila fue detenida a medio camino.

-"¿Vas a golpear a alguien por que lo que te dicen es verdad? ¿Qué clase de racionamiento tienes en tu cabeza?"- Helga abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Arnold sosteniendo la mano de Lila y un claro gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

-"Es cierto que siempre me gustaste gustaste, pero nunca supe lo verdaderamente mala que podías ser, ni siquiera la conoces y la estas insultando"-

-"Ahí te equivocas Arnold, porque sí la conozco"- El corazón de Helga volvió a pararse como por 4ta vez en la tarde –"Es una cualquiera que quiere alejarte de mi, una mujer cuyo papel podría haber sido interpretado por cualquier otra con tal de poder olvidarme, claramente has llegado bajo Arnold."- levanto su índice y agrego –"Fuera por ultimo una belleza como para hacerme competencia, pero es una niña de cualquier parte, ni a los talones me llega"-

Helga AHORA si que había tenido suficiente –"Deja que te diga, que si bien nunca me he considerado atractiva…"-Tomo una pausa –"¿Qué Rayos? Contigo no se puede hablar"- Y le lanzo un derechazo rostro, lo más rápido y fuerte que pudo hacerlo.

-"Ahora si bien eso no te pareció lo suficientemente bello, ni femenino o cualesquiera sea tu opinión acerca de mi respuesta a lo que acabas de decir. Siempre puedo recalcarlo hasta que te quede claro"- Helga lloraba y reía para su interior, su plan había fallado, con esto probablemente ni el maquillaje podría ocultar a la Helga G Pataki en su interior. Mientras tanto reía de alegría ante aquella proeza, un combo en la quijada a Lila, ¡Qué gran anécdota para sus nietos!

Arnold viendo perplejo como Lila se levantaba del suelo de tal colosal golpe, agarro a Helga del brazo y la arrastro de allí lo más lejos y rápido posible.

-"¿Cómo? y quiero que me respondas ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tanta fuerza?"- Helga comenzó a reír, ya que en todo el trayecto había pensado que Arnold le retaría diciéndole que no era correcto golpear a las personas, en cambio le preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta fuerza.

–"Digamos que hace rato que tenia ese golpe acumulado"- Dijo ella –"Antes éramos buenas amigas, pero con el pasar del tiempo se volvió cada vez mas superficial y…"- Noto que había dejado salir demasiada información.

-"¿Eras amiga con Lila?"-

Helga trato de esconder su miedo con palabras oportunas –"Amiga así como quien dice Amiga, pues no, pero nos conocíamos de por ahí"-

-"Entonces ¿vives por aquí o vas a la misma escuela que nosotros?"- Arnold hizo gesto de pensar intensamente y agrego -"Claro, debes de ir al mismo colegio porque así podrías poner la carta en mi bolso, inclusive podría decir que en la misma clase"-

-"N-no ósea, n-no es así, eh, tengo un contacto dentro de tu clase, eso es todo"-

-"¿Y se podría saber quien es ese contacto?"-

-"Nadie que conozcas"- termino pensando que había triunfado.

-"¿Es mujer o varón?"- Claramente la conversación se estaba desviando del rumbo que pudiera haber querido Helga. Cuando por segunda vez escucharon a sus espaldas un grito.

-"¡Arnold!, Hermano"- Al voltearse pudieron ver a Gerald que los miraba entretenido a sus espaldas, a su lado de la mano tenia a Phoebe.

-"¿Vas a presentarme a tu amiga?"-

NDLA: Mucho texto por ahora, y probablemente por años!!!!...en fin espero les haya gustado…..Nos vemos.


End file.
